


Rose are red, Violets are blue, I’ll never love someone the way I love you

by RapunzelGirl13



Series: Shaymien Holiday One Shots [5]
Category: Smosh
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Shayne fixes Damien's broken heart, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapunzelGirl13/pseuds/RapunzelGirl13
Summary: After Damien’s Valentine’s Day date never shows, he goes to Shayne’s house with a broken heart. Having feelings for Damien for as long as he can remember, Shayne takes him back to the restaurant he had a reservation at so they can spend the holiday together.
Relationships: Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Series: Shaymien Holiday One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559422
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Rose are red, Violets are blue, I’ll never love someone the way I love you

Damien fiddled with his fingers as he sat at the restaurant waiting for his date to show up. He had offered to pick her up but she had refused. He checked the time on his phone and saw it was just after 6. She was supposed to be there at 5:30. As the time ticked on, 6:30 approached and here Damien was, still sitting all alone at the most romantic restaurant in LA, because his date wasn’t there. That’s when Damien realized that she wasn’t coming and he was making a fool of himself for thinking that she would. Once again he had been stood up, this was why he hated dating apps and meeting new people. He was never going to be good enough for any girl, they all either wanted him for his money and fame or they thought he wasn’t social enough or attractive enough. The list went on. He threw the bouquet of roses he had bought her, in the garbage can on the way out. After leaving the restaurant, he didn’t want to be alone, not after this. He needed someone… he needed his best friend. That was how Damien wound up in tears on Shayne’s doorstep. 

Shayne who had been home alone, because he didn’t have a date on Valentine’s day, was just planning to spend the evening watching some Netflix and eating ice cream. He was jealous that Damien had a date because he didn’t think any girl would ever be good enough for him. Yes that was rude to think but it was only because Shayne wanted to be the one that made Damien’s heart skip a beat. But he wanted Damien to be happy and to find someone who made him as happy as Damien made him. What Shayne wasn’t expecting was to receive a knock on his door around 7 and find his best friend on his doorstep. He really wasn’t expecting Damien to have eyes red and bloodshot while tears streamed down his face. 

“Damien? What’s wrong?” Shayne frowned, ushering Damien inside before pulling him into a hug. 

“She didn’t come. She blew me off Shayne. Why can’t I be good enough for anyone?” Damien cried into Shayne’s shoulder. “That’s the third time this year and it’s only February…”

Shayne frowned at his best friend's words. He thought Damien was amazing and handsome and funny. Any girl who didn’t see that was totally missing out. How could he get Damien to see himself the way that he saw him? He saw how beautiful Damien was, inside and out. 

“You’re more than good enough Damien. It’s her loss and her mistake. She’s missing out on the most incredible guy I know.” Shayne smiled, rubbing Damien’s back. “Now I’m going to get dressed.”

“Thank you Shanyé.” Damien smiled a little, wiping his eyes free of tears. “Dressed for what?” 

“Dressed for dinner. I’m not letting your reservation go to waste. If that girl didn’t want to have dinner with you, then I will. I’d love to have dinner with you.” Shayne grinned, kissing Damien on the cheek without really knowing that he had. 

Damien’s cheeks flushed bright red as Shayne ran to his room to put on his best clothes; some nice pants, a button down and a red tie. He stepped out of his room to find his shoes, not noticing the way that Damien was staring at him. 

“Come on Dames, let’s go and have dinner.” Shayne smiled. 

Damien drove them down to the restaurant and luckily his reservation was still available. They barely made it to the table when Damien was frowning. Shayne instantly noticed the change in Damien’s demeanor and it was back to being how it was when he had shown up at his apartment. 

“Dames, what’s wrong?” 

“I guess it really is me Shayne…”

Shayne was about to question Damien when he noticed his bed friend kept glancing at something that he couldn’t see. So he turned around, following Damien’s gaze to another table, where he saw a brunette girl and blonde guy sitting and eating dinner together. That was when it dawned on him. 

“That’s her, isn’t it? That’s the girl you were supposed to have dinner with.” 

Damien nodded. “Yeah…”

Without saying a word, Shayne stood up and grabbed Damien’s hand, tugging him up out of his seat. Despite Damien’s protesting and trying to keep Shayne from walking, Shayne pulled him over to the girls table with ease. He stopped when they were a few feet away and put his hand on his hip. 

“You know, it’s pretty rude when you stand someone up and don’t even bother to text them that you’re not going to show. Yet you come with another guy to the same restaurant.”

“Who are you?” The girl asked, her current date looking confused.

“I’m Shayne and you were supposed to meet my friend Damien here at 5:30.” Shayne said, keeping Damien close. “Instead you’re here with him.”

“Oh hey Damien,” she said, looking back at Shayne. “And what’s your point? A girl can’t suddenly change her mind about going on a date?” She said, “Sorry Damien but I’m just not that into you. I need someone to live up to my party and drinking lifestyle.” 

Shayne replied before Damien could. “No you can, but my point is, you are a real jerk for hurting my best friend. Yeah he isn’t a big drinker and he doesn’t like to party a whole lot but there’s so much more to him that you might have found out if you had shown up for your date with him. He is the sweetest, kindest, funniest person I know and he has a heart of gold.”

“Again, so what? Brad here is a lot hotter and he has a six pack.”

Damien’s frowned but kept quiet and didn’t let go of Shayne’s hand. He wanted to stand up to the girl but she was right, he wasn’t as hot as this Brad guy. He had a tummy and no abs or nice biceps like Shayne. He was working on that but still. 

“You’re an idiot for standing him up. Why do so many people think that looks are the only thing that matter? And how the hell can you not think that Damien is attractive, are you blind? Look at him! He’s insanely handsome! You’re fucking crazy and you don’t deserve him! He’s too good for you and your slutty ass!” Shayne growled. 

“Sounds gay to me. Maybe you should date him.”

Shayne rolled his eyes and he was getting angrier now. He gave Damien a glance before turning his attention back to the brunette girl. “You know what, in the spirit of Valentine’s Day, I have a poem for you. Rose are red, violets are blue. I have five fingers and the middle one’s for you,” he smirked, flipping her off.

She rolled her eyes but gasped when Shayne dumped the glasses of wine on both her and Brad. Shayne then turned to face Damien, pulling him into a deep kiss, right there in the middle of the restaurant. Damien’s head was spinning at this point, completely overwhelmed by what was happening. Shayne’s lips on his own, gave him a feeling that he hadn’t felt in a long time. It felt so right and he couldn’t believe he hadn’t been aware of Shayne’s feelings for him. Had he thought about kissing Shayne before? More than once. Did he ever think it would happen? Definitely not. He kissed Shayne back with everything he had, holding his best friend close, completely forgetting where they were. As they kissed, a new song began playing throughout the restaurant. 

_Yeah, ooooh..._

_We started as friends_

_But something happened inside me_

_Now I'm reading into everything_

_But there's no sign you really like me, baby_

_You don't ever notice me turning on my charm_

_Or wonder why I'm always where you are_

_I've made it obvious_

_Done everything but sing it_

_(I've crushed on you so long, but on and on you get me wrong)_

_I'm not so good with words_

_And since you never notice_

_The way that we belong_

_I'll say it in a love song_

_I've heard you talk about_

_(Heard you talk about)_

_How you want someone just like me_

_(just like me)_

_But everytime I ask you out_

_(Time I ask you out)_

_We never move past friendly, no no_

_And you don't ever notice how I stare when we're alone_

_Or wonder why I keep you on the phone_

_I've made it obvious_

_Done everything but sing it_

_(I've crushed on you so long but on and on you get me wrong)_

_I'm not so good with words_

_And since you never notice_

_The way that we belong_

_I'll say it in a love song_

_Yeah..._

_You are my very first thought in the morning_

_And my last at nightfall_

_You are the love that came without warning_

_I need you, I want you to know_

_I've made it obvious_

_So finally I'll sing it_

_(I've crushed on you so long)_

_I'm not so good with words_

_And since you never notice_

_The way that we belong_

_I'll say it in a love song_

_And sing it until the day you're holding me_

_I've wanted you so long but on and on you get me wrong_

_I more than adore you but since you never seem to see_

_But you never seem to see_

_I'll say it in this love song_

Shayne was the one to pull away first, brushing his fingers across Damien’s cheek, feeling wetness under them. He carefully wiped away the tears with his thumbs. 

“I’ve loved you for so long Damien. All I’ve ever wanted is to be yours. I’ve done everything to make it obvious but you never noticed.” Shayne whispered. “You deserve nothing but love and happiness.” 

“Oh Shayne,” Damien whispered. “I’ve loved you since like forever but I always figured you’d never feel the same way. I'm sorry it took us 8 years to find our way to each other…”

Shayne simply smiled and he gave Damien another kiss, shorter and sweeter this time. He pulled away, brushing Damien’s hair away from his eyes. 

“All that matters is that you’re here with me now Dames, so let’s not waste anymore time.” Shayne smiled as he led Damien back over to their table.

“Valentine's Day is officially my favourite holiday.” Damien smiled.

“Me too, I officially love Valentine’s Day.” Shayne smiled again. 

“Hey Shayne?”

“Yes Dames?” 

“Rose are red, violets are blue. I’ll never love someone, the way I love you.”


End file.
